RFS: Be Selfish
by MissingIdentity
Summary: "You are too selfless, Kuroko Tetsuya. I know it's your personality but you have to at least be selfish, even if it's only one thing. There are things in life that can slip from your grasp if you don't hold tightly enough." "Okay then. I'll be greedy of one thing I cherish. From now on YOU are MINE." "...The fuck?..." First book of my KNB Red Fate Series. Set after anime.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: author-san does not own Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was such a lovely day for drinking hot chocolate and sitting idly covered by blankets. Sun rays peeked from behind the clouds and the cool breeze of the autumn wind sent people into a peaceful and comforting bliss. The townsfolk were pretty sure there is nothing that's going to ruin this moment if it weren't for 6 teams of rowdy basketball players having a picnic by the Sakura trees.

That's right, people, a picnic OUTSIDE with the winter season coming. Let's just say it was a she-demon of a coach who thought it was a great idea for practicing stamina and whatnot and shared it with the other teams' coaches.

"The hell, Ahomine?!"

"Shut up, Bakagami! I'm trying to sleep here."

"You shut up, Ahomine! Remove your feet from my food!"

"Quiet down! You're disturbing the others, nanodayo."

"Aww. Shin-chan's like a father."

"Kagamicchi, you can have mine if you want."

Cue fangirl screams from a mile away.

"Why do you have to be so sparkly when giving food?! And why are your fans just around the corner?!"

"They're all being noisy. Ah. Your food is delicious, Muro-chin."

"Thank you, Atsushi."

"I see that everyone's enjoying themselves."

All noise seized when a new voice spoke. It was none other than the former captain and mother, as dubbed by Aomine, of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuuro. His teammates were right behind him, all looking amused at their antics. The Rakuzan team proceeded to sit down on the overly large tatami mat that, strangely, fit them all.

It was awkward at first but they gradually warmed up. They almost forgot that the old Akashi is back. Not totally since he still calls them by their first name, his red scissors always near, and still scary and intimidating. Nonetheless, his two red eyes are proof that he wouldn't go psychopathic and start stabbing them.

Amidst of all that happened, a baby blue-haired boy sat quietly. He watched everything with a blank look but if you were to really know him and look closely, you would see a small subtle smile. His friends were spending time together and he couldn't be happier. Deep in thought, he didn't see a figure heading towards them.

"You must really cherish your friends to be smiling like that."

Startled by the sudden noise, he looked up only to blink as a woman with peculiar white hair walked past him. Was he hearing things? The woman's face was obscured by a scarf and he could clearly see that she was absorbed in her book. The last time he checked his lack of presence was intact. He's also sure that he wasn't showing his emotions openly. Deeming it to be just all in his head, he turned his attention back to the group when the same voice spoke again.

"This kind of friendship will certainly last long."

He searched for the voice and met eyes with the same girl, her marble-like silver eyes looking straight into his cerulean ones. They stared at each other. His eyes wide and head filled with questions. Before he could open his mouth, the girl turned and continued walking, disappearing from his sight.

"Oi, Kuroko! What are you looking at?" The red-head's question caught the attention of the others. Kuroko getting distracted? That's something worth a million yen! Maybe even more! Seeing as their interest was piqued, he decided to answer Kagami's question. "Did you see a girl pass by?" A shake of the head indicated that they didn't see her except for one. "I saw the girl. What about her?"

"As expected of Akashi-kun."

"Stop stalling, Tetsuya."

Kuroko flinched. He wasn't stalling. He just felt like what happened earlier should be his own secret. He didn't even tell them about her snow white hair and silver eyes though Akashi saw, he was sure he only saw her hair. It felt like those features, especially her eyes, were something not worthy of looking much less talking about.

Masking his uneasiness of the subject he spoke "I wasn't doing anything. Just watching all of you interact with each other when she passed by and said that I value all of you so much to make me smile." To say that they were flattered was an understatement. A chorus of stuttered 'thank you's were said when confusion hit in. "Is that it?" Kuroko was getting irritated. It was really simple. The uneasiness wasn't helping either. And the fact that the events earlier were greatly disturbing him. Why can't they just get it?!

"She _saw_ me and said I was _smiling_ because of you."

Like a magic spell, realization kicked in.

"WHAAAT?!"

More than a million yen indeed.

* * *

 **Author-san:**

 **This is the prologue of Red Fate Book Series: Be Selfish. There's going to be 1 for each GoM and Momoi. I'm still thinking about writing a Kagami love story.**

 **Also, I've decided that I'll be posting prologues first. The prologue that has caught most of the attention will be the first to be followed by Chapters 1-5. I did this because it will help straighten my priorities with my stories.**

 **That's all. MissingIdentity is out!**


	2. 1: Not Himself

**CHAPTER 1: NOT HIMSELF**

Black. Brown. Yellow. Orange. Strawberry Blonde. Platinum Blonde. Black. Black. Brown. Peach. Magenta. Blue. Lavender…

Kuroko Tetsuya continued to stare at the mass of people walking by. His eyes roamed around as if searching for something- White!

Staaaaaaare~

Tetsuya sighed. He was wrong again. It was gray hair, not white. Plus, it was a boy. After a few seconds, he went back to searching again.

* * *

Kagami Taiga was having an internal conflict of his too. His partner kept on staring and staring and staring straight ahead when they were supposed to be going to club practice. It starts in 10 minutes and who knows what their coach is going to do when they arrive late! Should he interrupt him or should he let Kuroko search for 'Shiro'? He already gave two boys, silver-haired and gray-haired, chills when he focused his attention on them.

Ever since the day Kuroko saw the girl, which Kise named 'Shiro' due to her white hair, he kept looking at people particularly their hair. He never told them about it but they knew.

Definitely.

If Kuroko's constant gazing faraway sessions, head-turning every time a door opens at public places, and staring at masses of people wasn't an indication that he hasn't been himself, they wouldn't know what is.

And it seems the person itself doesn't know that he's been busted. Seriously, where's the too blunt, hardly fazed, and expressionless phantom everyone knew?!

"Oi, Kuroko."

"…"

"Kuroko, we need to get going."

"…"

"We'll be late if we continue to sit here. Coach and Captain are going to get mad at us." _'Why am I being the responsible one here?!'_

"…"

' _This guy's getting on my nerves!'_

"KUROKO!"

"…Huh…What?..." Kuroko slowly blinked and looked around. He then jolted up and suddenly started running.

"O-Oi! Kuroko! Where are you going?!" the startled red-head easily caught up to his baby blue-haired friend.

"What are you talking about, Kagami-kun? We have club practice today, remember?"

' _This guy!'_ A dark suffocating aura could be seen coming from the Seirin ace and the students who were on the duo's path scrambled away in fear.

As they rounded the corner, they did not see a girl with long black hair coming their way. Kagami and the unsuspecting girl collided. Kuroko was able to evade the collision.

"Ouch!" Kagami rubbed the back of his head and stood up at the same time with the girl.

Being the gentleman that he is, Tetsuya asked her about her well-being to which she replied a simple 'I'm Fine.' slightly muffled by her now-messed-up hair covering her face. The pair continued to the gym after Tetsuya threatened his light to apologize and help fix her hair or else he'll be sleeping with #2.

* * *

"Mommy, the dead has come back to life!" a 3-year-old child said and pointed to a limping guy who really screamed like death itself. "Shh, baby. Let's live that guy alone. That's what happens to people who have no dreams." The mother and child hurriedly left the man alone.

"This is all your fault." The said man groaned. Although it seemed like he was talking to no one, a raspy voice replied. "But you made it worst, Kagami-kun." The voice looked much worse than the former. The mother and child would have screamed bloody murder.

 _Their Coach Riko tripled their menu because they were late by **1 minute**. **1!**_

 _"Someone's haughty today. Must be the signs of old age." Kagami nonchalantly said. "That's not nice, Kagami-kun. If Coach hears you she's going to throw a fit." Kuroko reprimanded as he continued to run. "Well, I'm annoyed! It was only by 1 minute! She should experience these kinds of torture too!" Kagami's outburst caught the attention of the other team members. What they saw shook them with fear. "Tardiness should not be tolerated, Kagami-kun And please stop insulting Coach." "Who cares! Are you really going to defend our probably menopausal Coach or deep down inside you're actually agreeing with me?" Kagami asked irritatedly. "Yes. I-"He stopped when he felt a menacing aura engulfing them._

 _ **"So, nice talk we're having, huh."** The light and shadow duo robotically turned their heads in cold sweat. Their eyes widened when they saw their Coach in she-demon mode or as what the team like to call it 'The Mistress of Hell'. It seems she has been running behind them since the start of their 'little' talk. They couldn't do anything but submit to their fates. The team looked on with pity._

 _ **"Your training will be quintupled!"**_

"Fine. But you were agreeing with me!" Kagami defended. "No. I was actually going to agree with defending our Coach. She just did not let me finish." Kuroko answered with a wince. What a nightmare he experienced. The pair continued their snail-paced journey back home when a girl with white hair passed by. The two instantly whipped their heads to the girl's direction. The phantom more enthusiastically, though in the inside, than the other only to be met by disappointment.

The girl was a cosplayer. And she just happened to pass by them while portraying a character with white hair.

The phantom sixth man started staring at passerbys looking for white hair again. Kagami Taiga sighed in frustration.

Fate is such a bitch.

* * *

If only their eyes met.

* * *

 **Hello!~**

 **This story got more attention than my other story Just Remember so I'll be posting up to 5 chapters before working on my other one.**

 **Please also look out for hints and foreshadowing as there will be at least one for each chapter.**

 **If you have any ideas, comments, or you think the update is bad, feel free to tell me!**

 **That's all and happy reading~**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm very sorry to say this but this story will be in an indefinite hiatus. I know I'm being such a bitch right now for letting you wait for nothing but this is the solution I can only think of. The least I can do is to enlighten you why I won't be updating for a long while.**

 **My oh so precious laptop got destroyed. Not crashed. Not broken. Destroyed. As in into many pieces. Lesson Learned: You should never ever use your laptop on the upper bunk bed while your younger siblings are practically wrestling in the same room. There's a tendency they will accidentally rock the bed and send your gadget crashing down on the cold hard floor.**

 **The notes and plot bunnies for this story are (or is it were now?) in there. I'll be having a hard time remembering the flow of the story since I'm the type of person that imagines/daydreams too much to the point that I'm usually staring off into space. My thought process is actually very fast so imagine how many plot bunnies and stories pass in my head everyday (and what my classmates' reaction are like when within 20 minutes I've already finished a 100 item exam.)**

 **Sigh.**

 **And I've actually finished up to Chapter 8.**

 **Too lazy to update? Karma will teach you a lesson.**

 **On the side note, I'll post the next chapter soon of my other story Just Remember and I'll be posting a prologue for my OHSHC story.**

 **Again, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.**

 _Please don't be mad at me :(_


End file.
